Rex Volkeena
Rex Volkeena ''(レックス・ヴォルケエナ, Rekkusu Vorukeena)'' is a Hunter and the third main protagonist of Dream × Hunter. ''Born on the Yorbian continent, Rex has little to no memory of his parents and it is assumed that they abandoned him as a child or where killed in some manner. Rather than being sent to an orphanage or a similar fate, however, Rex was adopted by the owner of the Castelia Colosseum and was raised in order to prove his worth in the colosseum itself in order to earn his keep and stay in the area where he was born and where his parents lived. With this in mind, Rex set out to become a powerful gladiator, and continued to train himself in order to become stronger and stronger. As he received training from the various strong warriors that worked in the ring, he developed into a powerful and formidable fighter, at times even capable of fighting on an even playing field with adult combatants if he pushed himself to the limit, as well as developing a familiarity and likeness for gaunlets and other similar weapons. In addition, due to being taught slightly by a variety of fighters that came by in order to test their worth against the powerful and famous gladiators there, Rex gained something of a basic knowledge in Nen (though he did not know it by that name at the time and only had a very, very basic knowledge of the art of manipulating his aura). As he continued to fight as a gladiator, however, Rex developed something of a feeling of dissatisfaction with his overall life and began thinking that his whole life had been decided for him by others before he had even managed to make anything resembling a choice without it. Upon realizing this, Rex decided to become a Hunter, as he had heard of them as people that were able to do anything that they wanted, and therefore he wanted to attain a Hunter's License in order to find out who he really is and what he should really be doing, by any means necessary. With this in mind, he enrolled in the latest Hunter Exam. During the events of the exam, Rex encountered two fellow applicants, Knave Dhahaka and Lucky Norstein. Becoming friends with the both of them over the course of the examination, Rex agreed to travel along with them following its completion in order to fulfill his goal along with theirs. This decided, the three (along with two other applicants, Sirius and Mercuia) managed to complete the exam and received their Licenses. After this accomplishment, Rex joined the three as they returned to Knave's birthplace and where he grew up, the berg known as Canopy Town. There, they met the powerful Hunter and Knave's father figure, known as Murtaugh, who trained both Rex and Lucky in order to learn and gain a greater degree of profiecience with their Nen. During this training, Rex learned he was a Conjurer and developed his own Nen Skill, referred to as '''Throw Down'. Training completed, the three resumed their journey. He is referred to as a Self Hunter ''(自己ハンター, Jiko Hantā), due to his goal. Appearance Personality History Plot Combat Nen Abilities Unlike many others, Rex already had limited experience in Nen by the time he participated in the Hunter Examination, acquiring it during his time as a gladiator. Rex was identified as a Conjurer, meaning that he can create independent objects out of his aura. Rex's ability is based on his favored weapon/armor in the arena, an ability called '''Throw Down'. Ko Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength and Durability- Superhuman Speed- Fighting Sense- Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Nen users Category:Conjurer Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Dream × Hunter